By Ra
by IWishICouldBeLoric
Summary: He is Setrakus Ra. The Beloved Leader. Followed by so many, who bow down to him as he walks. That we know. But who is he? The real him?
1. Chapter 1

**He is Setrakus Ra. The Beloved Leader. Followed my so many, who bow down to him as he walks. That we know. But who is he? The real him?**

_The little boy runs into a room, calling for Grandpa. _

_"Grandpapa, Grandpapa!" He calls. "Please let me help."_

_The old man pushes the boy away dismissively._

_"This is real mans work. Not for you, boy." He leaves, and they boy looks sadly after him._

_The same boy is here again, this time older. Stronger._

_He watches as his father makes his older brother the rightful heir. That should be me, he thinks. I am the oldest. His father comes to him, and he asks, _

_"Why Pa? Why him over me?"_

_The mans face scrunches into a frown._

_"Because your nothing, boy. Worthless. A stain on our family name. If you were to die, it would be no concern of mine." He spins on his heel and walks away._

_Something changes in the boy that day. Something snaps. He is angry. And he will get his revenge._

_And so he did, in the form of poison in his brothers broth. His father had no choice but to make him heir. And so when his father died, he became Leader. He ruled by law of his motto; No Mercy._

Setrakus Ra fingers the four pendants around his neck. Would his father be proud of the way he ruled, or disappointed that he couldn't kill ten teenage kids? Setrakus didn't know. Did he care? Setrakus didn't know the answer to that, either.

So he threw himself into leadership. He ruled with an iron fist. No excuses, no slacking. No Mercy.

But sometimes-he told no one this- but he got tired of being Beloved Leader. So he sat among the Piken. It made him feel better. For a while, at least.

One day they would catch up with his power. And when they did, there would be no mercy.

A/N always wondered what he was like. Hope you enjoyed!


	2. Chapter 2

_Setrakus is angry. Furious. How dare she defy me! How dare she step out! But there she is. Opposing him._

_He was preaching about Mogadorian Progress to his subjects. When she stepped forward. _

_He does not know her name. He has not seen her before. _

_But she stepped forward and said "No." A single word. But so much power. No._

_He looks into her eyes, and then he remembers her. From another life, another world. His childhood friend. He used to laugh and play with her. His only light in a tunnel of darkness. _

_"No" She repeats, angry now. "This is not Setrakus I know. This is not you!" _

_He is trembling. He pinches himself, they cannot see his hesitation. _

_"Execute her." Setrakus orders in a harsh monotone. She stares into his eyes, unfazed. He turns away._

_That night, he sits alone in the Piken cage. Unbeknownst to anyone, except maybe her, he is regretting his rashness. True, it is expected of him, but this is his childhood friend! Should he go and see her? Execution is not for five days. Should he? Another thing Setrakus does not know._

_He remembers her. She was different. So was he. But then, he changed. He became Beloved Leader._

_He is the Beloved Leader. But should he be beloved?_

That night, she sits alone in her cell. Unbeknownst to anyone, expect maybe him, she is afraid. She was so sure Setrakus would take of his mask, and see her. But the day his father turned his brother heir, he changed. He became like the person they both despised. Like his father.

She looked at her hands. Perhaps there was no going back.

_Alone in the Piken den, Setrakus was thinking the exact same thing._

**A/N : This was originally a one shot, but now it's a story. Hope you like this chapter, tanks for reading! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter Three._

_He towers above her, but her stony face does not crumble. She holds his gaze, accusing. _

_Setrakus knows that look. _

_"One day, Ra." She hisses. "You will realize your wrongs, and your mask will break." Setrakus knows he must defend himself. There are generals here._

_"You were never a true Mogadorian. Today all shall relish in your demise." _

_She looks at him, and when she does there is pity in her gaze. "I never wanted to be." _

_Setrakus does not contradict her. _

_She stands proud on the scaffolding, unbreakable even in death. Setrakus is afraid for her. Setrakus does not want her to die. But what can he do? Nothing, thinks Setrakus._

_"Today I shall leave this world, and hope that in my passing, I leave my mark." She looks at him. But Setrakus avoids her stare. She closes her eyes and smiles, always smiling._

_He knows what must happen. "No Mercy!" He calls, the signal got execution._

_The sword descends, and all that is left is a blanket of ash._

_When he is alone, Setrakus does something the Beloved Leader must not. He cries._

_But Setrakus will always be the Beloved Leader. "Only the strong succeed, and the weak will fall." Great Book, page 179, line two. Written by himself, infact. And Setrakus is too proud to fall._

_Setrakus is a Mogadorian. That will never change._

**A/N Do you like it? Or is it to serious?**


End file.
